


Birthday Girl

by Heath17_KO5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath17_KO5/pseuds/Heath17_KO5
Summary: Tobin is resistant to celebrating her birthday, but Christen is persistent that she needs to.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DODO24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DODO24/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [DODO24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DODO24/pseuds/DODO24)!! Hope you really wanted some fluff because this is fluffy enough to rot your teeth.

“Chris, it’s just another day.” 

“It is not!” Christen protested. 

Tobin sighed. She didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Especially this year. There was nothing really worth celebrating as far as she was concerned. Besides, there was so much else going on in the world. Something like a birthday just felt incredibly inconsequential. “It really is, though. Please don’t make a big deal out of it.” 

Christen pursed her lips, and Tobin could see the desire to argue in her eyes, but she nodded and let it drop. 

Thank God.

  
  


Tobin should have known that she wasn’t going to let the conversation stay dead, though. As the day approached she kept asking little questions like which recipe looked better, which color was Tobin leaning towards this month, what was Tobin’s current idea of a dream day. 

Tobin gave in sometimes, though she always added a reminder that she didn’t want to do anything for her birthday this year. Besides, her current dream day was pretty unachievable. Even if they COULD travel the way they wanted, they shouldn’t and they both knew it. It was irresponsible with the state of the virus in the world right now. She couldn’t bring her whole family together. She couldn’t snuggle into her brand new nephew without quarantining first. She couldn’t be the one to transmit the virus just because she selfishly wanted to be with others. 

“Chris, you’re not planning anything special right?”

“Hmmm?” Christen looked far too innocent for her own good. 

“Christen,” Tobin sighed. “We talked about this.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s nothing big. Don’t worry. I just think it’s important to mark the day.”

“I will. The day will be marked. I will wake up and remember it’s my birthday and think, ‘I’m another day older,’ and then move on with my life,” Tobin replied. 

Christen narrowed her eyes at her, shifting closer on the couch. “So that’s all you think it is? Just another day older?”

“It is! One day and the age I say I am also happens to change but I am exactly one day older than I was the morning before. That’s how time works!” 

“And you don’t think the fact that you’ve survived another entire year of your life is worth celebrating?” 

Tobin shrugged. 

Christen shifted closer, poking a finger into Tobin’s shoulder. “You don’t think that THIS year that’s an accomplishment worth acknowledging?” 

Tobin gave a half shrug. 

Christen straddled her lap in one swift move, claiming 100% of her attention. She let her hands come to rest on Christen’s hips, let her eyes trail up and down Christen’s body. She didn’t like the conversation, but there was nothing about the current position she found herself in that she disliked. 

“I could probably get behind birthday sex,” Tobin replied with a smirk. 

Christen rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips. “Of course THAT is all you can think of. Answer my question, Tobs.” 

Tobin sighed. “I’m lucky. I’m young, I’m healthy, I get tested all the time. I had the privilege of not having to travel when we were in lockdown and now I have the privilege of getting to work in the job I love, as long as my body cooperates. All I would be celebrating is luck and privilege.” 

“How about time spent? Moments shared?” Christen’s hands found hers and she threaded their fingers together, lifting them between them. “Memories made?” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tobin’s lips that Tobin couldn’t help but chase as she pulled back. “Artwork made?” Christen dropped her hand long enough to gesture to some of Tobin’s latest pieces, not yet up on the wall, but leaning against it. “Designs created?” Christen tugged at the re-inc hoodie Tobin had on. 

Tobin tilted her head from side to side. Maybe Christen had a bit of a point. “Okay, but we can celebrate those things any day. My birthday isn’t that special.” 

Christen frowned and shook her head, then pressed another kiss to Tobin’s lips. “I disagree.” 

Tobin was listening...mostly. It wasn’t her fault that Christen’s breath was hot against her lips, that their hands, trapped between them, let her fingers brush against Christen’s breasts, that Christen’s body was warm in her lap. 

“Why’s that?” Tobin murmured, kissing Christen again, licking into her mouth, letting herself get lost in the moment. 

“Because the day of your birth is the day that set you on the path that would eventually lead you to me,” Christen replied. 

She kissed her again, lingering, deeper, then climbed out of her lap. 

Tobin had all but forgotten their disagreement, but she couldn’t forget the ache in her body at the sudden absence of Christen from her lap. 

Christen stepped towards the hall then paused and looked over her shoulder. “Well? You coming?” she invited with a bite of her lip and a look in her eye that left little doubt in Tobin’s mind about what exactly would happen if she followed her. 

She scrambled quickly to her feet and followed her down the hall. 

  
  


“Happy birthday, baby!” Christen murmured against her lips. 

Tobin smiled before she even opened her eyes. She might not have cared that it was her birthday, but waking up naked curled around Christen would never get old. “Mmm, good morning,” she hummed. 

“Ready for your day?” 

Tobin opened her eyes and narrowed them at Christen. “I thought we weren’t doing anything. I thought we agreed.” 

Christen grinned. “Go shower. I’m gonna make breakfast.” 

  
  


She couldn’t really complain. Not really. Not when she was in her favorite place in the world, the place she had long come to think of as home even as she travelled the world. 

“Again!” Christen challenged, panting, a large grin on her face. 

“Think you can take me?”

“Baby, I am up a point!”

“I let you score!” Tobin shot back with a smirk. 

“You haven’t ever LET anybody score on you, Tobs. You’re hardly about to start now.” 

Christen was right, of course. It was a matter of pride. It was something that worked between them. They didn’t let each other win. Not at soccer. They just pushed each other to be better. “Bring it on, sweetheart,” Tobin invited. 

Christen grinned, blew her a kiss, then kicked the ball. 

  
  


“Okay, I have to say, they really know how to make a curry here. You can’t get this much flavor in the States.” 

“No you can’t,” Christen agreed. 

They were still on the field, but now they had settled on a blanket, a bottle of wine open between them, their Indian takeaway carefully set out by Christen. 

It was perfect. They’d spent most of the day outside, eating a large brunch before heading out. The English weather had been overcast but had, miraculously, cooperated, and just before they’d stopped for dinner the sky had even cleared. The days were growing longer and it was nice to feel the warmth of the sun on her face as she nibbled food with the woman she loved. It wasn’t a big party with friends and family, but it ranked up there in terms of birthdays. Not that she was really thinking about it TOO much. But maybe it was kind of nice getting treated like this on her birthday. 

“Can I taste yours?” Christen asked, fork hovering already. 

Tobin held hers out and Christen took a bite, moaning in pleasure as the delicious flavors hit her tongue. “Mm, God, so good!” 

Tobin grinned and snuck a bite of Christen’s without asking. 

“Thief!” she accused, but she was smiling. 

Tobin grinned wider. “You had some of mine. I thought we were sharing.” 

Christen shook her head and rolled her eyes, but it did little to dampen her smile. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Miss Heath.” 

“And that it’s my birthday,” Tobin replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“Oh, is it? Huh. I didn’t think you wanted special treatment on your birthday.” 

It was gentle teasing and the smirk on Christen’s lips was just asking her to kiss it off, but Tobin resisted, she just winked. “Maybe you won me over after all.” 

  
  


The setting sun reflected beautiful colors over the river. The entire scene was incredibly picturesque and Tobin felt herself itching to incorporate it into her next art piece. The pinks and oranges, the way they bled into one another, the way the clouds created sharp lines...It was incredible. Nature was incredible. 

And so was the woman standing beside her.

“This is the perfect end to today,” Tobin murmured, pulling her in closer, wrapping her arm around her waist a little tighter. 

Christen pressed a kiss into her shoulder. “Yeah? I know it’s no wild party, but —”

“I didn’t want a wild party. I just wanted you,” Tobin assured her. 

“Well,” Christen said, turning to face her and wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck, “you’ve got me everyday. You know that.” 

“Mmm,” Tobin hummed, capturing a quick kiss. “I do. Makes me lucky.” 

“Oh? And here I haven’t even given you your presents yet.” 

“Presents?” Tobin perked up, she couldn’t help it. Who didn’t like presents? 

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t get you presents, did you?” 

“Hasn’t today been my present?” 

“There’s more,” Christen promised. “At home.”

“Well, lead the way, my love.” 

Christen smiled and kissed her again. “Whatever you want, birthday girl.” 

  
  


Tobin hugged her presents to her chest. Christen knew her, sometimes, she thought, better than she knew herself. This day had been a perfect example of that. She hadn’t thought she’d wanted to celebrate, not properly, but the cake that had been waiting for her at home and the Facetimes with her family, and Pinoe and Sue, and Ali, Ash, and baby Sloane had all been an absolutely perfect end to a perfect day, marking her birthday. And the presents, well...they just showed yet again how well Christen knew her, knew exactly what to get her. 

“Thank you,” she breathed against Christen’s lips. 

“There’s one more,” Christen informed her, “but you have to wait here for a second.” 

Tobin pouted. 

“Trust me, baby.”

So Tobin waited while Christen went off to fetch it. 

And waited.

And waited.

“Babe, did you lose it?” Tobin called down the hall. 

There was no response. 

Tobin got to her feet and peered down the hallway. 

“Babe?” 

Nothing. 

She took a few steps down the hall and called out again. “Chris? You get lost?” 

No reply and their bedroom door was shut so she couldn’t see in. 

Tobin frowned and went to the door and knocked. “Christen, did you find it?”

Still no reply. 

Slowly, tentatively, Tobin opened the door and peeked inside.

And then her jaw dropped. 

“Holy —”

Christen bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at her, barely containing a smirk. “Happy birthday, baby,” Christen greeted her. 

Christen was on their bed in sheer, lacey, dark red lingerie complete with garters. She’d tied a matching red bow in her hair. She’d touched up her makeup, too, and from one hand, she was dangling a pair of handcuffs. 

Tobin stood there, mouth agape, body on fire. 

“Well?” Christen prompted. “Aren’t you going to come unwrap your last present?” 

No way Tobin had to be asked twice.

  
  


“So...good birthday?”

Tobin pressed a kiss into Christen’s bare shoulder. She was still breathing a little heavily and there was a thin sheen of sweat on Christen’s skin. “Best birthday,” Tobin assured her. 

Christen chuckled. “And you’re not mad that I ignored your wishes not to celebrate?” 

Tobin flopped onto her back with a happy grin on her face. “Not one bit.” 

Christen rolled over and cuddled into her side. “And you admit that it’s worth marking one more year spent together? One more year of you being here with me on this earth?” 

Tobin played the day over in her mind, and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, worth marking.”

“Good,” Christen replied, pushing up to press a kiss to Tobin’s jaw. “Then I expect you to argue with me less next year.” 

Tobin laughed. 


End file.
